


Fears and Facing Them

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Facing Fears, Gen, M/M, Other, Over coming fears, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: Fears are something that everyone has. The Avengers is no different than the rest of the world. They are all afraid of something. On a daily bases, you could see an Avenger trying to overcome their fear. It was a lengthy and challenging process, but they all want to say that their fear couldn't and wouldn't get them. Some of their fears were normal, but others were not. Certain Avengers had fears that were easy to spot while others had other fears that were harder to detect. Follow the Avengers as they face their fears. Can they overcome them or will the fear swallow them whole? Join them on their way to facing the most significant threat they ever faced: their fear. Can they do it? Or will the fear take them over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story from me. Hope you enjoy it. Civil War never happened, and they are one big happy family. These are a series of one's shots which may be together or separate.

James Barnes walked into the kitchen to get some food. Putting his phone away, James looked over to see Peter Parker on the counter. The boy was standing on it, screaming like a little girl. Bucky gave him a funny look. "What's going on, Peter?" asked Bucky.

He pointed down at the floor, but it was hard to see what Peter was pointing at. The thing was so small and tiny. Walking over to were the boy was pointing at, Bucky looked down at the floor. Clint spoke up for Peter, who had Bucky looking up at the sound of his voice. "It's a spider which Peter has arachnophobia. I came into the room to get some food to find him on the counter."

Giving them both a look, Bucky went down to pick it up. The spider was tiny in Bucky's hand. The man started to pat the spider then let it climb up his arm before picking it back up and putting it in his hand. "It's a spider. Nothing to be afraid of," Bucky stated as Sam came into the room. 

Bucky walked over to Sam, who let out a scream as the spider was placed close to him. He then jumped on the counter. While he wasn't afraid of spiders seeing Bucky Barnes holding one was scary enough and could scare anyone to death. "Sure, it's a spider to you, Mr. Barnes. To me, it's more than that. Remember a spider bit me, which lead me to become Spider-Man. So if you don't mind, I rather not deal with spiders at all," said Peter hopping down from the counter.

Running from the room, Peter didn't wait for Clint or Sam to get down. Bucky gives the spider another pat before going over to the kitchen window which he opened up. He sat the spider out on the ledge then shut the while saying, "you are free now, spider."

Steve walked into the room, looking at the three of them. "Why was Peter running from the kitchen? Also, why are you talking to a window Bucky?" Steve asked.

The other two men let out laughs as they walked from the room. "Your boyfriend is weird like that," Sam called back to him. "It's nothing new."

Steve walked over to Bucky, who smiled at him. "Well, I came into the room to find Peter on the counter screaming," Bucky started as Steve kissed him. 

"Go on, Buck," Steve replied. 

So, Bucky continued after returning the kiss. "It turns out Clint was up there as well. Peter found a spider on the floor, which he is afraid of. So, I picked it up and gave the spider love. After we talked, Peter ran from the room. I took the spider over to the window and opened it. It was sat free seeing as I didn't want to kill it."

Tears came to his eyes. He hardly killed anymore. Now if he had to, Bucky would break down for weeks at a time. "Bucky, it's ok. I understand. The spider did nothing, but I know Peter's fear is real, and it's ok that he is afraid of them," Steve stated. 

Steve put an around Bucky as the man leaned into him. "I want to help Peter overcome his fears," Bucky told Steve.

He smiled at Bucky. "I think that's great, Buck. So how are you going to do it?" asked Steve as they walked from the room. 

Bucky looked at Steve. "I have no idea," was Bucky's reply. 

"I am sure you will think of something," Steve told him as he gave him another kiss which Bucky returned.

A few days later, Peter was in his room, working on some homework when Bucky came into the room. He noticed a history book was out with papers spread all about. "Need any help?" asked Bucky with a smile at Peter as he looked up.

"Hey, Mr. Barnes and thanks, but I don't need any help," said Peter closing his book and getting up. 

Peter put all his papers into a neat pile, then looked around his room. It wasn't that neat, but at least it was cleaned up. "Hi, Peter. You know you can call me Bucky. Everyone does even Stark. So I wanted to talk to you about the other day," Bucky stated as he came into the room more. 

A smile started to appear on his face, but then he frowned. "What is there to talk about?" asked Peter.

Bucky grinned before going over to Peter and putting an arm around him. "I want to help you overcome your fears. Everyone has them even me," Bucky told Peter. 

Peter gave the nod then looked at him. He was confused. The young boy liked his fear of spiders because it meant he didn't have to deal with them at all. "What if I don't want to face my fear?" Peter asked him.

The man let out a laugh before stopping himself. This fear wasn't funny at all, but he couldn't help himself. "Sorry for laughing Peter, but this is something I think you need to face," Bucky told him.

Peter nodded, then spoke up. "Fine, how are we going to do that? And you have fears?" he asked.

Bucky grinned as he took Peter from the room. "You will see. Now let's go and what were you working on?" Bucky asked. He put an even bigger grin on his face. "I rather not say, Peter, but I want you to know that I do have fears."

While they walked, Peter told Bucky what he was working on. "It's a history paper of WWII. It's a little hard to do, but if I need help, can you help me?" Peter asked him.

"I wish you would tell me," said Peter under his breath. 

Bucky gave him a nod while chuckling a little at what Peter said. It was nice that the boy wanted him to help out. Walking to the elevator, Bucky pushed the button then they got in it. It took them up to Steve's and his floor. Once on it, Peter looked around. "Nice," said Peter.

The man looked at Peter. He couldn't believe Peter said it looked beautiful. It was plain and simple. Art lined the otherwise bare walls that were painted a pale blue. "Thanks, I guess," Bucky said. 

Steve was sitting on the couch, drawing a picture. "Hey, Peter. It's good to see you. Good luck, Bucky," said Steve.

He smiled at Steve as Bucky lead him towards a room. Once they were in the place, Peter looked around. There wasn't much in it, but there were some cages in it. "What's this room?" asked Peter giving Bucky a look.

Peter felt a little scare now. There had to be a spider in here somewhere. At least Peter was sure of it. Bucky smiled at him. "Welcome to my room. It's where I keep all my small pets. Steve and Tony won't let me get a dog or cat, so this is it for now," said Bucky.

He let out a laugh. Everyone knew how much Bucky loved animals, and he was good with them as well. "Well, I think they are looking out for you or maybe themselves," Peter said. He grinned. "So what are we doing in here?" 

Ok, so, Peter didn't need to ask that because he knew, but it didn't hurt to ask. An even bigger smile was placed on Bucky's face as he walked over to a cage. Opening the door, Bucky pulled out a spider. "Peter, I want you to meet, Frank," said Bucky holding out the spider in front of him. 

Peter let out a scream but didn't run. He looked at the spider then at Bucky. "You have a pet spider and named it as well?" Peter asked.

Bucky gave a nod of his head. "I sure do. And why wouldn't I name it? Would you like to pat it?" Bucky asked him.

The boy shook his head. Peter stood there looking at it. "Wow, it's cool, I guess, but I am not going to pat it," said Peter as Bucky got a little closer to him and if the man came in where closer, Peter would run. 

So Bucky took another step closer to Peter, but the boy took off. He didn't want that spider any closer to him. The young boy ran into the living room, which had Steve look up at Peter while he put his drawing down. "Didn't go so well did it?" Steve asked.

Peter shook his head. "I was fine with it out, but then Bucky started to come closer to me, so I ran," said Peter.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky came out. Peter ran over to Steve and sat on the couch. He put his head on Steve, hoping the man would protect him from the spider. "It's ok Peter, I don't have it," said Bucky coming closer. 

Peter looked over to Steve, who gave the nod. "He doesn't have it, Peter," said Steve.

The boy looked to Bucky, who smiled at him. "It's a start, Peter. I will leave you alone for now," said Bucky.

Peter was grateful for that. He didn't want to have to deal with spiders for a long time. "Thank you for the help, but maybe we can work on it some other time. I can't deal with right now," Peter said.

Both men gave the nod. "It's fine, Peter. I only wanted to help not overwhelm you," Bucky told him.

The boy smiled at that. "Well, thanks for trying," said Peter getting up. "I am going to do some other work now."


	2. Acrophobia

It was safe to say that Bucky Barnes didn't have many fears at all and the fears he did have weren't that bad. Right at this moment, the team was on a mission. Bucky didn't always go out on a mission with the team, but Tony said they could use him for this one seeing as it was a Hydra base. So Bucky went along. He looked over to Steve as Tony spoke into the comms. "Where is everyone at?"

Steve smiled at Bucky as he spoke in the comms to Tony. "Bucky and I are up on the nearest building that we could find. Where are you at?"

It took a moment for Tony to reply. "I am flying around taking out bad guys. Tell Barnes to be ready to shoot when need be, and please tell him not to freeze up like last time."

Steve gave the nod. He hadn't noticed how Bucky was holding on to his arm. "I will, Tony," Steve replied with a sigh. 

The man looked over the building and down without thinking much. It didn't do much good for Bucky since his fear was acrophobia, which was a fear of heights. "You better," stated Tony.

Now being afraid of heights wasn't always like this, but since falling off the train in 44 or 45, Bucky had a fear of heights. "Also, Tony, I am not sure where the rest are."

Bucky grabbed hold of Steve's arm harder as he felt the wind pick up. Steve looked over to Bucky who had started to shake. It plain to see the look on Bucky's face. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open a bit, so Steve pulled Bucky back with him. "Thanks," said Bucky as they were not away from the edge of the building. 

Steve smiled at him. "Are you ok, Buck?" Steve asked, giving him a look.

Buck let out a sigh. He never told Steve his fear because he was sure the man wasn't afraid of anything. "Yea, I will be fine, Steve," said Bucky even though he knew that he wouldn't be ok. 

The man shook his head as Peter came swinging into view. It nearly gave Bucky a heart attack. He was still getting used to Peter swinging around and being up this high scared Bucky a lot. Bucky was scared that Peter would fall and get hurt. "What's up, peeps?" asked Peter as he got down.

Steve smiled at the boy. "Well, right now we are scanning the place for threats and Bucky here is a little nervous," Steve told Peter.

Peter then looked over to Bucky. "Are you alright? I am sure that Steve asked you that and I am sure you told him a lie that you were when you aren't," said Peter grinning at the man.

Bucky let out a sigh. "You can always figure me out, kid," Bucky smiling at the kid.

The young boy let out a laugh. "Well, I did learn from the best," Peter replied, looking at Steve. "He taught me everything that I know."

Steve let out a laugh then looked at Bucky. "Are you afraid of heights, Buck?" asked Steve looking at him while getting directly to the point.

Bucky gave the nod to Steve. "I am Steve. I always have been, but I never told you. It was a different time back then, and I had to brave for you," said Bucky.

Steve gave him a pointed look. "And now?" Steve asked. "Also is that why you froze up last time?"

Bucky shook his head. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, and you all needed me on this mission. It is Steve, and I didn't want to tell you guys why," Bucky sighed.

Steve smiled at him. "I understand, but you need to tell me these things if you are going to be on a mission. We can work with it and put you someplace that isn't high up," said Steve.

Bucky nodded. "Fine you are right, Steve," Buck said as Peter came over to him.

He put an arm around the older man. "I have an idea, but I don't know if you want to try it out," Peter stated.

The two men looked at him as Peter took Bucky's hand. He leads him over to the ledge. "What are you doing?" Bucky asked, giving Peter a pointed look. 

"I am trying to help you as you helped me," said Peter.

Bucky gave the nod as he backed up from the ledge. "Maybe we should try it some other time," said Steve as he saw a man come into view.

The man had a gun in his hand, and he pointed it at Peter, but Bucky had frozen up. Steve threw his shield at the man, and Peter smiled as he shot webs at the man. The shield hit the man then came back to Steve. He picked it up. The man was webbed up. Then Steve sprang into action by grabbing the man and putting him over his shoulders. "Let's get out of here," said Steve walking over to the door.

He waited for the other two to follow. It took a moment for Bucky to unfreeze. Once he did, they walked over to Steve and the man. Bucky opened the door for them, and they all went down the stairs. Peter was in the middle, and he hated when the team treated him like a child, but this time, it had its perks. "Hey, Mr. Dude, what were you thinking?" asked Peter to the man that Steve was carrying.

Peter smacked him on the head, knowing that the man couldn't answer. Bucky leaned over Peter to smile at the boy. "Would you like to do the honors of handing him over to Tony since you did web him up?" asked Bucky.

Peter gave the nod as they got down the stairs. Tony was there waiting for them. Steve put the man down, and Peter smiled at Tony. "I caught him, Mr. Stark and Steve brought him down," Peter said in an excited voice.

Tony smirked as he looked at them. He had a clear eye for what happened up there plus he could hear what went on through the comms. "What happened up there, Barnes?" asked Tony. 

You could say that he was angry. Peter shouldn't have been the one to get the man in the first place. Barnes hung his head. "I froze up, Tony. I am sorry for that," Bucky said, lowing his head. 

Tony shook his head. "Please don't let it happen again because that will be the three times Barnes. Everyone said you were ready to go back out, and I guess not," said Tony. 

Bucky gave the nod to Tony. "It won't happen again, Tony. I am going to work on it, and I was ready to go back out, but I froze up for a reason, Tony. You wouldn't understand it," said Bucky.

The man gave the nod back as he walked away with the man. "You are right, I wouldn't understand it, Barnes, unless you told me why you froze up," Tony stated. 

"I have a fear of heights," he called out, but Tony didn't hear him. 

Bucky looked at Peter and Steve, and it was plain to see that he had let them down again. Steve put an arm around Bucky. "It's going to be ok, Buck. We can work on this and see if you can overcome your fear," said Steve.

Peter gave the nod. "I have an idea. What if we went rock climbing. It would help you overcome your fear may be, and you would be on a wire," Peter stated.

The two men gave him a look. They had never been rock climbing before, but maybe Pete was on to something. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," said Bucky.

The young boy smiled as he leads them over to Steve's car. The three of them got in. "We should go to Gyms. It's a great place to go rock climbing and can we pick up Ned. He doesn't like rock climbing, but he loves to go watch me," stated Peter. 

Steve gave the nod as they drove to Ned's house. Peter had given Steve the address. Once there Peter got out, then went up to the door to get Ned who asked his parents to go. They were ok with it. The two boys ran back to the car and smiled while they did so. "So what are we doing Peter?" asked Ned.

Peter grinned. "We are going to help, Bucky overcomes his fear," said Peter with a smile on his face.

The other boy gave the nod. "It's gonna be so cool," Ned said which earned a laugh from everyone. 

Steve made sure they were buckled in before pulling away. "It's nice you join us, Ned," said Steve as he drove to the place.

Ned smiled at him. "I am glad I could come as well," replied Ned. 

As they got out of the car, Steve locked it then they walked up to the building and inside it. A man was standing there with a smile on his face. "How may I help you?" he asked them. 

Peter smiled back at him. "Hi, three for rock climbing," Peter told the man as he looked over to Steve, who smiled at him.

Bucky smiled at Steve. He knew Steve would do this so Bucky couldn't back out now. The four of them walked over to one of the walls after Steve paid the man. Peter smirked at them. "This is the smallest climbing wall. It's not that high," said Peter as Bucky looked up at it.

It still looked pretty high to Bucky. "What do you mean it's not that high?" Bucky asked, giving Peter a dirty look.

Peter just smirked as he got his harness on. He then helped Steve and Bucky with theirs. "Ok, so it's high but not as high as the rest of them," said Peter as he went over to the wall. "Everything will be fine, Bucky. Just watch Steve and me."

Steve followed him as did Bucky. Peter put one hand on the wall then the other. He also got his footing in place. Steve chose to watch Peter do this before he did the same thing. Bucky, on the other hand, didn't move a muscle. He would watch them first then maybe try it. The man was very nervous. "Ready when you are Peter," Steve said.

They started out going slow so that Steve could get the hang of it. But after a round or two, they picked up the pace. Peter was amazed at how quickly Steve was picking this up. "You are doing great Steve. Do you think we can put one in your training room?" asked Peter with a smile on his face. 

Steve gave the nod. "Sure we can," said Steve smiling at the boy.

The young boy let out a yay. "You coming up, Buck?" Steve asked him.

Bucky shook his head. So Steve and Peter did a few more rounds before coming down. Peter gave Bucky a look. "Come on. It's fun. Plus at least try it," said Peter giving Bucky a look.

Steve also gave Bucky a look. "Please, Buck. If you don't want to it's fine, but maybe give it one try," Steve said.

Bucky smirked at them. He could at least give it a try. The man climbed on the rocks and was doing so well until he got high up. He made the mistake of looking down then he hurried back down the rocks. After that, he wouldn't go back up. "It's a start," said Peter with a smile on his face.

"It is," replied Steve.


	3. Aquaphobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you. Now we move on to Steve's fear. I hope you enjoy it.

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the common floor. It was early morning, and it was shaping up to be a beautiful day outside, so Tony had an idea. They could all go swimming at the local pool. He would buy it out for the day so that no one would bother them. "So what do you think of my idea?" asked Tony.

Steve shook a little in Bucky's arms as the man held him. He wasn't sure about swimming. His fear of water, or most known as aquaphobia, was creeping up. When Steve was younger, he didn't have this fear, but it came about some time after he came out of the ice. "I think it sounds great," Peter told Tony.

The boy loved to swim, and it would be fun to hang with the avengers. Everyone else gave the nod as well. Sam looked over to Steve, who started to pale a bit. "You alright, Steve?" asked Sam as Bucky looked at Steve.

"I am not sure," he said as he let go of Bucky and stood up. He then walked from the room. "Running this morning wore me out."

Everyone turned to look at Bucky. "Is Steve alright?" Tony asked him.

He shook his head as he stood up. Bucky sighed as he messed up his hair. "Who knows, but I am about to find out. If you guys want to go, swimming goes head. We can catch up. Just send a text as to where you are going to be at," Bucky told them.

Tony nodded at that as he stood up. He walked over to hug Bucky. "We can do that. Please keep me updated on Steve. I hope nothing is wrong," said Tony.

The man smiled at Tony. "I will and please go have fun. Don't fret too much," said Bucky as he walked over to the elevator to get on it. 

After he had gone up, Tony turned to look at Sam. "What was that all about?" asked Tony.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I am not sure, Tony. Steve and I had a great run this morning. He was fine when we got back. Who knows what is wrong now," Sam stated as he stood up. "We should do what Bucky said."

Standing up, Rhodney gave the nod. "We should. Bucky knows what he is doing. If he needs us, then he will call," Rhodney said. 

So, everyone got into one van and drove off to a fun day of swimming. Bucky, on the other hand, made his way to their room. He found Steve curled up in a ball on their bed. Steve was shaking pretty back. "Hey, Steve," said Bucky sitting down on the bed.

Steve didn't lookup. He stayed in his ball, shaking away. Laying down on the bed, Bucky held Steve close as the man started to shake more. "Hey, Bucky," he replied.

The man kissed him on the cheek. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" asked Bucky.

He helped Steve sat up. "I have this fear of water. It's never been there, but since getting out of the ice, I haven't been stay in water long," Steve said hoping Bucky wouldn't laugh at him which he didn't.

Bucky smiled at him. "Hey, it's ok to have a fear of water after what you been through, Steve. Why do you think I am afraid of heights. So how do you take baths?" asked Bucky.

Kissing Bucky, Steve replied. "I take showers and only stay in five minutes or so. Showers aren't bad like taking baths are. I don't like swimming at all. It's just not my thing."

Bucky looked at him. "Well, how about we go swimming or at least hangout. You can sit on the edge and not get in. It might be good to take little steps at first," Bucky told Steve.

The man gave him a look. "I guess," said Steve.

He stood up with Bucky. Once they made it to the pool, Steve and Bucky could see everyone. Nat and Clint were splashing each other with water, while Peter went off the diving board with Sam. On the other hand, Pepper, Tony, and Bruce were on floats rest. "Hey, everyone," Bucky said as he waved to them.

Tony smiled at them. "Glad you guys could join us," Tony called out. 

They both smiled at Tony as Bucky lead Steve over to the ledge. Sam and Peter swam over to them. "You both are good swimmers," spoke Steve.

Peter beamed at him. "I took lessons at the Y. They haven't come in handy yet, but it never hurts to know how to swim," Peter told Steve who gave the nod. 

"I learned when I was in the military. It was important to know as pararescue," said Sam. 

"You here to swim?" asked Peter. 

Steve shook his head as Bucky put his feet in the water. "I am," said Bucky taking his arm off and handing it to Steve.

He then put a cover over his stump. Steve put Bucky's arm up before coming back over. "Come in, Steve. The water is cold at first, but it gets warmer," Peter stated as Steve started to pale.

The man knew what cold water was like very well. He knew now that he wasn't going to get in right now. Steve sat down on the ledge without putting his feet in the water. Bucky stays close to him, seeing as he really couldn't swim. "Hey, it's going to be ok," Bucky told Steve as Sam looked at him. 

Sam figured it out. He was sure Steve was afraid of the water. "Hey, man, I get it," Sam started with a smile on his face. "We have seen Bucky's and Peter's fear. Now we see yours. Let us help you."

Steve shook his head. "No thanks, Sam. I would rather watch," Steve stated. 

They hadn't seen Clint come up, nor did they noticed as he pushed Steve into the water. "Come on," said Clint as he looked at Steve.

As he started to panic, Steve went under the water. Sam, with Peter's help, got Steve out of the water while giving Clint a look. "What was that?" asked Sam looking at him.

"I was just trying to help," Clint said.

Steve started to cough as Bucky got out. He glared at Clint before putting an arm around Steve. "It's going to be ok, Steve. Clint, Steve has a fear of water, and you didn't help anything," said Bucky.

He rubbed Steve's shoulder as Clint hung his head. Clint sat down next to Steve. "I am very sorry, Steve. I didn't know at all. Please forgive me," stated Clint.

Steve gave him a look. "It's ok, Clint but don't do it next time. I am trying to get used to this," Steve told him as Bruce, Pepper, Nat, and Tony came over.

Nat smacked him on the back of the head. "Clint, you don't do that. Steve could have been very hurt if it wasn't for Sam and Peter. Bucky only has one arm in right now," Nat said as she smacked him on the back of the head again.

"Once again I am very sorry," Clint stated as he got up and walked away.

Tony smiled at Steve. "When you are ready, would you like to get on afloat? They are nice, and you won't have to be in the water," Tony said in a caring voice. 

He gave the nod to Tony. "I could try it," Steve said.

Steve spent at least two hours watching them have fun before Bruce helped him on the float. "Don't think about the water under you, Steve. Stay calm and relax. Let the float take you anywhere," Bruce stated.

He smiled at Bruce as Bucky came over. They shared a kiss. "How about I help you," Bucky said as he put his arm on Steve's float. 

Steve let out a laugh as he said, "what with, Bucky? You only have one arm."

You could hear Bucky laugh. "True, but I'll make it work," Bucky stated. 

Dipping his hand in the water, Steve smiled as he splashed Bucky with some water. The man got him back. "You best watch it," Steve told Bucky who laughed.

"Watch what, Steve? I am not the one afraid of the water. If you want to get me then you need to get me," Bucky stated as he moved away.

Watching Bucky pull away, Steve put his hands in the water to move the float. "I will get you," called out Steve.

Bucky shook his head. "I highly doubt that," Bucky said with a smile on his face. 

The man was right. Steve never really got Bucky because he wouldn't go in the water, but at least he was in the water on the float. "It's a start, Steve," Sam told him as they all got out of the water. 

He sighed as they all went to the changing rooms. "Very true, but I am not sure I feel good about it," spoke Steve.

"At least you got on afloat. You did a lot better than Bucky and I," Peter said. 

Steve gave the nod. "You are right," Steve said, hanging his head.


End file.
